The present invention relates to an ornamental light display and more particularly to such a display that can be utilized in the rear window of a motor vehicle or on the mantle of a fireplace or other prominent locations in a home or other building for both aesthetic and functional uses.
Ornamental light displays have fascinated some ever since Edison invented the light bulb. Since Edison invented the light bulb a number of different lights have been provided, different light circuitries have been provided in motor vehicles have become common place, and electricity has been used throughout our society. It is therefore highly desirable to provide a new and improved ornamental light display incorporating up-to-date technology.
Additionally, both houses and commercial building have been fully wired such that electrical aesthetic light displays may be utilized for decorative purposes in most all buildings. Decorative light displays add a feature over all other decorative articles inasmuch as their appearance may change dramatically from daylight to night time use and through the use of flashers, lenses, filters, and ornaments and the like may provide a myriad of appearances aesthetically pleasing to nearly all persons. It is therefore highly desirable to provide a new and improved light display which is aesthetically pleasing in both day time use and night time use. It is also highly desirable to provide such an ornament display which can be useful to house clocks, worship centers, or other appliances or to provide occasional lighting for other functions, as desired.
Motor vehicles have also increased in use to the extent that many families have more than one motor vehicle. All motor vehicles are now mandated by Federal and state law to have an electrical system which includes head lights, turn lights, parking lights, brake lights, interior lights, and the like. This lighting system is run by a battery charged by a generator run by the motor vehicle engine. Thus the lighting system can function when the motor vehicle is both functioning and not functioning. Federal and state now mandate that all motor vehicles have stop lights, brake lights, turn signals and they must be suitably positioned at the rear of the vehicle and sized as prescribed. Many persons wish to provide supplement turn signal and brake light indicia through ornamental design to customize their motor vehicle. It is therefore highly desirable to provide a new and improved display that can be operatively connected to the lighting system of a motor vehicle to customize the vehicle. It is also highly desirable to provide a new and improved light display having at least three (3) ornamental lights, one connected operatively to the left hand turn signal, one connected operatively to the right hand turn signal, and one operatively connected to the brake light. It is also highly desirable to provide a new and improved light display for motor vehicles which is aesthetically pleasing to the eye and can be used to customize a motor vehicle both in the day time and in the night time. It is also highly desirable to provide a new and improved light display of the type described for a motor vehicle which can be operated with or without other lights of the vehicle lighting system.
Most recently, lights have evolved in many ways. Various persons have been highly interested in the variable intensity of lights, the various combination of monochromatic lighting, the development of lasers, and various combinations of these technologies. It is therefore highly desirable to provide a new and improved light display which may encompass monochromatic, various combinations of monochromatic and laser lighting systems.
Still others have been highly interested in the way light is dispersed by reflective and refractive devices. Both artists and physicists have been long utilizing prismatic and reflective devices to disperse, bend and transform light sources into a variety of end uses. Particularly significant is the dispersion of lights by crystals. Almost everyone has been enthralled by the dispersion of sunlight on a diamond ring, for example. It is therefore highly desirable to provide a new and improved light display which utilizes reflective and refractive means for enhancing the display. It is also highly desirable to provide a new and improved light display using multifaceted crystalline ornaments for dispersing light.
Finally, it is highly desirable to provide a new and improved lighting display which encompasses all of the above features.